Su calidez
by Atori-chan
Summary: Ella era la Uchiha diferente a los demás, pero detrás de su origen, existía una calidez que solo Fugaku conocía.


**SUMARY: **Ella era la Uchiha diferente a los demás, pero detrás de su origen, existía una calidez que solo Fugaku conocía.

**Pareja principal: **Fugaku x Mikoto

**Parejas secundarias: **Minato x Kushina

**Aclaraciones: **Es un POV de Fugaku.

**Género:**_ Drama y Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**SU CALIDEZ**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

Cuando un humano nace dentro del seno Uchiha, su vida queda maldita hasta el día de su muerte.

Como futuro líder e hijo mayor del clan Uchiha, la responsabilidad que recaía sobre mí era grande y pesada. Me agobiaba todos los días en que mi padre me inculcaba su camino ninja y la desconfianza que debía tener hacia los de fuera, los habitantes de Konoha, mis supuestos compatriotas.

Él siempre decía que los de Konoha y el Nidaime nos miraba con cierto recelo, porque para ellos, nosotros éramos la escoria que gracias al Shodaime, habíamos tenido la suerte de pertenecer a esta villa pacífica.

Cuando se es pequeño, esas palabras se convierten en desconfianza hacia tu propio padre, sin poder creer que aquellos niños con los que jugaba y entrenaba en la academia, pensasen eso de mí. Pero así como lo decía mi padre, también lo insinuaba su mano derecha y otros cargos pertenecientes a nuestro clan. Lo decían tantas personas cercanas a mí, que la desconfianza se amplía hacia el círculo de amigos que había creado.

¿A quién creer?

Me preguntaba constantemente agobiado y perdido. Tan solo era un muchacho de diez años que todavía estaba aprendiendo de la vida. Estaba en una edad en el que podían manipularme fácilmente de un lado para otro, como una marioneta cuando tira de sus hilos.

Verme con esa perspectiva, era cuando peor lo pasaba. Sin embargo, en esos momentos era cuando Uchiha Mikoto aparecía repentinamente por detrás, echándose a mis brazos, sonriéndome y animándome con las palabras infantiles propias de una niña de cinco años. Yo como todo Uchiha que detestaba esos actos afectivos, me encargaba de sacármela de encima, pero ella, sin abandonar su felicidad, correteaba de un lado para otro, siempre cerca de mi presencia.

En aquel tiempo, yo no podía entender la felicidad de aquella niña huérfana de padres. Hacía cuatro años que unos ninjas de Konoha, habían descubierto a Mikoto abandonada en medio del bosque. Tras realizar unos análisis, todos se habían quedado de piedra al descubrir que se trataba de la descendiente del legendario Uchiha Madara. Lo primero que el Nidaime y otros cargos habían decretado, con la autorización de algunos de los nuestros, había sido la de matarla. Pero el Shodaime, que todavía estaba vivo, no lo consintió. Hizo que mi padre, como líder del clan, la adoptara para que pudiera criarla y que creciera como cualquier otro Uchiha.

Aunque por aquel tiempo, yo solo tenía seis años, el rumor que circulaba por todas partes de que mi nueva "hermanita" fuese descendiente de Madara, era como una lluvia copiosa sin ganas de detenerse.

Cuando Mikoto tuvo uso de razón, sufrió las burlas y el desprecio de Konoha y los Uchihas más jóvenes por ser la descendiente de un traidor como Madara. Sin embargo, aquellos niños inmaduros no conseguían su objetivo principal que era que Mikoto sintiese pena y llorara como una magdalena, haciendo deshonrar a su antepasado.

En casa, la situación era casi igual. Yo, con la carga que recibía como futuro heredero, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con algo que poco me importaba. Quizás había sido por ser el único que no la despreciaba, que ella me había cogido cariño.

A medida que los años pasaban, el trato fuera del clan aumentaba de tal manera, que en ocasiones, llegaba a las manos. Pero Mikoto seguía sin amedrentarse, sino que les daba de su misma medicina, consiguiendo ser ella la culpable y los demás las víctimas.

¿Cuántas veces habría recibido su padre la regañina del Nidaime por no saber cuidar de la descendiente de Madara?

Luego en casa, su padre se encargaba de castigarla a golpes. Yo lo escuchaba desde mi cuarto y me compadecía de ella. Después, Mikoto aparecía en mi habitación como si buscase mi consuelo, aunque sabiendo que yo no era de esas personas, se contentaba con sonreírme con toda la cara marcada de arañazos y heridas, como si nada hubiera pasada y se sentaba en una esquina de la habitación mirando el firmamento con cierta melancolía.

Si Mikoto lloraba, era un misterio que aún a mis diecisiete años ignoro.

Ahora ella tenía doce y asistía a la academia a punto de convertirse en gennin. Por lo que ella me había contado, había entablado amistad con Uzumaki Kushina, alegando que eran parecidas. Mi padre tan autoritario y cerrado como siempre, le había prohibido que tuviera semejante amiga. Para él, los Uzumakis, significaban lo mismo o peor que los habitantes de Konoha. Pero Mikoto no le hizo caso, sufriendo más palizas por parte de mi padre. Con los años, había llegado un punto que odiaba que tratase así a la que consideraba mi hermanita querida. Me encargaba de detener a mi padre, aunque supusiera enfrentarme a él y salir gravemente perjudicado. Otras veces, como no me encontraba presente, Mikoto se llevaba todo el set completo de paliza.

Eso me provocaba rencor y odio en aquel que era mi padre y en todos los que me rodeaban. El tiempo me había enseñado que las palabras que mi padre me había enseñado, eran tan verdaderas como crueles, sin embargo, jamás aceptaría su forma de castigar a la pequeña Mikoto solo porque era la descendiente del traidor de Madara. Como futuro heredero de mi clan, había empezado a maquinar un plan para acabar con toda esa crueldad tanto de dentro como de fuera. Me haría con el control de Konoha e impondría mi dictadura, de matar a todo aquel que hablase mal de alguien a sus espaldas, ya fuese anciano, adulto o niño.

El tiempo fue pasando, hasta que un día, toda mi vida dio un cambio considerado.

Con la muerte del Nidaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi se convirtió en Hokage, cambiando muchos sistemas políticos, a favor de un estado pacífico donde todos pudiéramos vivir a gusto y en armonía. O eso pensaba yo ingenuamente.

La implantación de que los ninjas tras cumplir los doce años, pudieran graduarse como genins y luego estar en un grupo de tres a cargo de un maestro, permitía que todos los clanes se mezclaran, en búsqueda de un vínculo que durase en las siguientes generaciones.

Por lo que sabía, a Mikoto le había asignado con su mejor amiga, la tal Kushina y junto a un chico que parecía ser un ninja prometedor, Namikaze Minato. Yo ya había escuchado rumores sobre aquel muchacho, desde las alabanzas de los propios maestros hasta su carisma y su popularidad ante las chicas. Ciertamente, eso es algo que me llegó a preocupar. Y no sabía por qué.

Tuve mi confirmación, en una ocasión que paseaba por las calles de Konoha y había visto a Mikoto junto a ese chico tan atractivo. Verla sonreír como nunca la había visto, me produjo una sensación de rabia e impotencia, pero sobre todo, unos locos deseos de romper la paz implantado por el Sandaime, y partirle la cara a aquel rubio que se reía con Mikoto.

Después me detuve a pensar.

¿Por qué me sentía de esta manera?

Ella solo es mi hermana. Tenía que ser consciente de que tarde o temprano, tendría algún pretendiente.

Fueron segundos después, cuando me percaté de que mis sentimientos por Mikoto no eran fraternos, sino algo más… mucho más…

Sin embargo, aunque no fuese malo sentir esto, ya que era adoptada y no teníamos la misma sangre, tenía dos problemas. El primero, el odio que sentía mi padre hacia Mikoto, donde no toleraría que su primogénito estuviera con la descendiente de un traidor. Y el segundo, y más importante, yo jamás sería capaz de hacerla reír como la había visto.

La noticia de sentir algo tan profundo por Mikoto, me carcomía todas las noches. Una parte de mí, la maligna, me instaba a matar a mi padre y así tomar el liderazgo y las riendas del clan para poder hacer a Mikoto como mi esposa, aunque fuese a la fuerza. Sin embargo, la otra parte, me decía que tuviera paciencia y que no me precipitase a una condena mortal.

Pero la parte negativa crecía como mi odio y desconfianza hacia los demás. Y no sé si fue fruto de mi deseo persistente, que un día, mi padre sufrió un ataque al corazón, muriendo al instante.

Era cierto que había deseado su muerte, sin embargo, la tristeza que me invadió fue inmensa. Después de todo, era mi padre. El que me había enseñado los principios básicos de un ninja.

Por otro lado, el haberme convertido de la noche a la mañana en el líder del clan, me aterrorizaba.

Durante y después del funeral, Mikoto había estado a mi lado, con su mano sobre la mía, apoyándome, quedando siempre a mi lado, ofreciéndome su consuelo y dándome la posibilidad de desahogarme sin que nadie lo supiera.

Su amabilidad conmigo no tenía precio. Y yo había deseado la muerte de mi padre, solo por mi sentimiento posesivo de tenerla a mi lado.

-Mikoto.

La había llamado, donde como cada noche, ella se quedaba un rato en mi cuarto, antes de ir al suyo para dormir. Aunque ya tenía quince años y era una chuunin reconocida, decía que no lograba conciliar el sueño, si antes no venía a verme y quedarse un rato, aunque fuera para estar en silencio. Lo que ella no sabía, es que desde que me había dado cuenta de mi sentimiento prohibido, la empezaba a ver con los ojos golosos de un hombre al ver su fruta fresca y madura al alcance.

-¿Por qué no te marchas de los dominios del clan y vives pacíficamente entre los habitantes de Konoha?

Sus ojos negros como la noche se abrieron de tal manera, como si yo estuviera delirando.

-¡¿Es que me estás echando?! –preguntó desesperada- ¿No me quieres aquí? ¿He hecho algo malo? Porque si lo he hecho, yo…

-No. No has hecho nada malo –cortándola. Era yo quién había traspasado la línea que no debería. Y no quería sobrepasarme y hacer algo que provocara su odio-. Es solo que pareces estar más contenta entre la gente de la villa.

-Solo con Kushina y con Minato -¿Eso debería servirme como consuelo?-. Ellos no son como los demás, que me miran como si fuese un bicho raro. Pero no puedo contar con ellos para siempre. Ellos acabarán teniendo su vida privada como cualquier otra pareja.

¿Pareja?

-¿Son pareja? –expresé casi tan asombrado como ella lo había estado.

-Así es. ¿Nunca te lo dije?

¡No!

Y en mi rostro se reflejó esa negativa contundente.

-De todos modos, eso da igual –cogiéndome de la mano-. Te pido por favor que no me eches de esta casa. Haré lo que tú quieras. Si quieres que deje de venir a tu habitación, lo haré. Si quieres que sea la mucama de la casa, lo haré. Si quieres que deje de ser ninja, lo haré. Pero, por favor te lo pido, no me eches.

Tampoco era para exagerar de esa manera. Aunque lo de dejar de ser ninja, así podría evitar que pudiera salir malherida o que otros ignorantes de Konoha y Uchihas conociesen sus orígenes a través del chakra que había heredado de Madara, y la secuestrasen como había ocurrido con la Uzumaki.

-Está bien. Dejarás de ser ninja de ahora en adelante –decreté. La noticia la sorprendió y luego entristeció. Por esa expresión, intuí que lo de antes, había sido dicho en señal de desesperación para evitar que la echase del seno del clan-. También evitarás que otros sepan que eres la descendiente de Uchiha Madara. Hablaré con el Hokage, para que dictamine en un escrito que el resto de habitantes que conocen tu secreto, calle para siempre. Tercero, vivirás aquí en esta casa –realmente en su rostro se apreciaba el arrepentimiento, como si no creyera que le hubiese hecho caso, y tirara por borda todo por lo que se había esforzado-. Y cuarto, solo si tú lo deseas… -deteniéndome bastante nervioso- Cuando tengas dieciocho años… Te convertirás en mi esposa…

Aquella opción la hizo despertar, pero yo ya miraba hacia otro lado, sintiendo los calores en mi cara por haber dicho algo tan profundo y poco habitual en mí. Esperaba que la oscuridad de la noche, tapara aquel rojo y no viera la vergüenza que me había provocado mi declaración.

De repente, ella se tiró encima de mí, abrazándome tan feliz como aquella vez que la había visto con Minato, donde me sentía incrédulo de poder conseguir algo que consideraba como imposible.

-¡Claro que sí que quiero! ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo!

Escucharla decir aquello, hizo que me sintiese aliviado y extrañamente feliz. Su entusiasmo a la hora de decir aquellas palabras, me llenaron de vida y ganas de esforzarme como líder para conseguir mi objetivo inicial, y así que ella siguiera sonriéndome con esa calidez y ternura que me encanta, porque si hay algo que siempre protegeré, sin importar cuánto ensucie mis manos, será su felicidad.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Décimo tercer fic de los diecinueve que publico en este día, y primero de _Naruto_. Que porqué publico tantos fics en este día. La respuesta es porque en este día hace diez años, publiqué mi primer fic en esta página, y quería celebrarlo haciendo una publicación masiva de mis parejas predilectas.

El fugamiko es una de las más queridas para mí (por debajo de mis parejas Gold), y que me da rabia que el autor no haya puesto más sobre ellos, habiendo tanto que contar, como en el caso de Minato con Kushina.

Por otro lado, quiero aclarar que el hecho de que Mikoto sea descendiente de Madara es mentira. Aunque como el manga sigue en abierto, nunca se sabe. Pero es que me llama tanto la atención el parecido que tiene Sasuke con Madara, y sobre todo con Izuna, que no puedo evitar pensar que Mikoto es descendiente de uno de ellos. Como sea verdad, voy a quedar de piedra por mi tiro al blanco.

Pues espero que os guste este oneshoot que habla de los orígenes de estos dos personajes terminando con su propio final feliz.

'Atori'


End file.
